Ebene
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: En un mundo donde la gente nace con un verso de su alma gemela grabado en su muñeca, todos esperan ansiosos a conocer a esa persona. Pero un dia nace un niño con su muñeca en blanco. Y el nombre de este chico sin frase es Ludwig Beilschmidt. (Traducción autorizada)
1. Proemio y Nacimiento

**Aviso: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad.**

 **¡Este fic no es mio tampoco! Es una traducción del original. La autora es Half Demon Alchemist**

 **Ebene en alemán significa llanura.**

 **Proemio y Nacimiento**

 **El Joven Sin Verso**

En este mundo, las personas nacen con estas "palabras" gravadas en la muñeca. Las palabras son diferentes para cada uno y cada quien lee el primer, mas importante o significativo, verso el cual será dicho por su futura media naranja cuando se conozcan.

Cada individuo va toda su vida, hablando con diferentes personas en las calles, viendo y buscando si de alguna manera sus oraciones concuerdan, o si algún compañero alguna vez en su vida dijo esa frase. No obstante, para la gran mayoria no era algo que se pudiera forzar. Es algo que simplemente pasaba, el destino. Porque, después de todo, las palabras son lo que más importan para las personas.

Algunas veces "las palabras" no tienen sentido. Podrías tener la frase más extraña gravada en tu muñeca, pero haría sentido cuando conocieras a esa persona especial. A veces, esta oración era algo tan extraño que podía ser usada como una pista.

Si te atrevieras a ir en contra de lo que decían "las palabras", tu vida seguramente acabaría siendo un infierno total. Si iniciabas una relación romántica con alguien que no fuera tu alma gemela, todo podría ser catastrófico. Aunque nunca nadie se atrevió a ir en su contra. Simplemente no era algo que se hacía. En lugar de eso, gastabas toda tu vida memorizando las palabras y oraciones que se pronunciaban. Solo en caso de que fuera la persona correcta.

Las palabras eran lo más preciado que se podía tener.

 **Nacimiento**

-¡Empujé! Él bebe prácticamente está afuera, lo estás haciendo estupendo.

Faltaba muy poco para que finalmente fuera madre, y el doctor animado la apoyaba para que diera el ultimo empujón para que él bebe pudiera nacer. Una vez el chiquillo estuvo fuera, y después de cortar el cordón umbilical, el doctor baño y limpio al recién nacido para entregárselo a su madre que esperaba cansada pero ansiosa.

-¡Felicidades! Es un niño, ¿tiene algún nombre en mente?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y dijo sonriente –Ludwig, lo llamare Ludwig.

-¡Un hermoso nombre para un hermoso niño! Ahora, echémos un vistazo a esas palabras.

La madre movió energéticamente su rubia cabellera en señal de aprobación, sus ojos cristalinos brillaban con emoción. Oh, su hijo mayor estaría tan satisfecho de tener un hermanito. El doctor quito la manta con cuidado dejando al descubierto su pequeña muñeca.

En blanco.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y el doctor palmeo su cabeza tristemente mirando al suelo mientras ella mordía sus labios con angustia.

-Señora Beilschmidt, lo siento tanto…

Y la señora Beilschmidt se vino abajo, los sollozos se escapaban de sus labios y las lágrimas tibias bajaban por sus mejillas. Tomo al bebe en brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho, llorando amargamente. Murmurando palabras de arrepentimiento hacia el infante, disculpándose por la vida que iba a tener que vivir.


	2. Sol y Luna

_**Este fic no es de mi propiedad, esto es solamente una traducción del original. Traduccion autorizada por cierto.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad. ¿Cómo lo se? Pues digamos que no soy hombre, ni japonés, ni me llamo Hidekaz… Hasta donde yo se.**_

 _ **¡Lo siento tanto por tardarme en subir este nuevo capitulo! Pero en serio espero que lo disfruten. ¡Reviews, por favor! Juro que no muerdo si no me muerdes primero.**_

 **Dos años**

 **La Luna y el Sol**

-¡No puedo seguir soportando esto!—Bramo el Sr. Beilschmidt, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y las venas se marcaban contra la piel de su garganta mientras le gritaba a su esposa. -¡Me niego a seguir siendo el padre de un desgraciado mocoso sin verso!

-¡Ese mocoso es tu hijo!—sollozo la Sra. Beilschmidt, gruesas lagrimas cristalinas bajaban por sus mejillas -¡No puedes abandonar así a tus dos hijos y esposa!

El hombre alemán bufo con disgusto,- ¡Ese mocoso sin verso _no_ es mi hijo! ¡Y tú por haber dado luz a esa cosa posiblemente _no_ eres mi alma gemela!— fuertemente se aferró a la manija de su maleta, mirando a su esposa.

La Sra. Beilschmidt lo miro como si hubiera sido abofeteada. Como si le hubieran disparado. Una apuñalada en el estómago. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que era casi imposible que fueran reales y su boca se abrió. Ríos de lágrimas rechonchas caían furiosamente mientras ella se cubría la boca con la mano.

Demasiado conmocionada para hablar, observo al hombre cuyas palabras hacían juego con las suyas, dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas y ahora él se alejaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

¿Cómo era posible? Era su oración la que estaba en su muñeca " _¿Estas bien, señorita?_ " y el tenia las palabras faltantes " _Me salvaste la vida_ ". Sus palabras eran las correctas, eran almas gemelas. Ella lo amaba más que a la propia vida. Para ella él era más importante que el sol en el cielo, que su propia vida, que sus niños. Ella lo amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Y ahora se estaba marchando.

Una parte de ella sentía un gran resentimiento contra él, contra su hijo y contra ella misma. Si tan solo no hubiera nacido ese niño, entonces él no se estaría marchando. Pero no, ella había tenido un hijo sin verso y el costo de esta nueva vida era que el amor de su vida la abandonara. Por supuesto, ella sabía que no estaba bien pensar de esa forma. Ella amaba a su bebe, amaba a su pequeño y especial Ludwig. Ludwig era su sol y su precioso Gilbert era la luna.

Pero el Sr. Beilschmidt era su mundo entero.

Ella quería estar enojada, quería maldecir y amenazar a su esposo por hacerle eso, por incluso pensar que estaría bien si solo la dejaba, renunciar a sus hijos solo porque uno no tuviera alma gemela. Era cruel. Era cruel, y la peor parte era que ella, a pesar de todo, no lo podía dejar de amar. ¿No podría al menos ofrecerle irse con el?

Su corazón se desmoronaba, pedazo a pedazo, y sus ojos azules miraban a su esposo empujar sus pies hasta la puerta. ¿Qué pasa con los niños? ¿Cómo podrían ser criados sin un padre? Gilbert sabría, el entendería… ¿Pero, y Ludwig? ¿Tendría que contarle que era su culpa la marcha de su padre? Era tan joven… ¿Cómo podría crecer sin un padre?

¿Qué iba a hacer ella sola?

Agarro la perilla fuertemente, el Sr. Beilschmidt abrió la puerta y salió al exterior. Y después el se fue, con su mano sujetando la maleta, sus fríos ojos azules nunca volvieron hacia la casa en la cual estaban sus dos hijos y su alma gemela.

Mientras tanto, un Gilbert de ocho años se negaba a dejar salir las lagrimas al ver a su padre irse, abrazando firmemente al bebe Ludwig que sollozo en su hombro, aunque el bebe no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

-Vamos a estar bien, vamos a estar bien…- murmuraba la Sra. Beilschmidt mas que nada para ella misma, pero también para su hijo albino que corrió hacia ella con el infante sin palabras en brazos. Gilbert utilizaba una mano para sostener a Ludwig, y la otra para aprehender la mano temblorosa de su progenitora.

-Todo va a estar bien, vamos a estar bien—susurraba la mujer – Vamos a salir adelante. -Se ahogaba en sus propias palabras, a pesar de que no las creyera.

Los alaridos de " _Por favor no te vayas_ " y _"Regresa"_ murieron en su garganta y el pequeño Gilbert no vociferaba a su padre, el cual nunca se despidió de el. El niño de cabello plateado no le grito a su procreador para que volviera, para que por favor se quedara. En lugar de eso se sostenía la boca firmemente cerrada y apretaba contra si a su diminuto hermano.

Era su deber ser el hombre de la casa ahora, tendría que hacer a su madre sonreír y asegurarse de que su hermano tuviera una vida digna, con o sin palabras. Ese era su trabajo a partir de aquel día. Tenia que ser maduro, tenia que ser _fuerte._

Los ojos rojos de Gilbert brillaron con lagrimas retenidas, no dejaría salir ni una mientras observaba a su padre irse por la calle y nunca mas volver.


	3. Promesa de dedito

**¡Hola a todos y todas! ¡Lo siento tanto por la demora pero con los nervios que tengo por un examen no me había dado tiempo! En fin, aquí esta su capitulo de Ebene.**

 **Aviso~: ¿Soy rica? No ¿Acaso Japonesa? No ¿Me llamo Hidekaz? Nop. Pues hasta que eso pase no soy propietaria de Hetalia. ¡Ni tampoco de este genial fic!**

 **Seis Años**

 **Promesa De Dedito**

– _Bruder_ , ¿Donde están mis palabras?– pregunto un pequeño Ludwig Beilschmidt a su hermano mayor mientras miraba su muñeca vacía, sin ninguna frase a la vista.

–No... No lo se, Ludwig–respondio Gilbert mordiendo su labio mientras miraba a la pequeña , blanca y plana muñeca de su hermano de seis años.

–Pero, ¿Como se supone que conoszca a mi alma gemela si no tengo ninguna frase?– Volvió a cuestionar el chico rubio con una curiosidad que solo alguien de su edad podría tener, parpadeando mientras sus ojos azules reflejaban confusión.

- _Bruder_ , no lo se... Es por que tu eres... especial, Ludwig. Eres especial. Un día esas palabras van a aparecer, te lo prometo.- dijo el albino hacia el niño, sombrío y por adentro llorando. Por supuesto sabia que no debió haberle prometido a su hermanito algo que no estaba en su mano controlar. Pero cunando Ludwig lo miro de esa manera, hizo a Gilbert desear escribir las palabras en su muñeca el mismo.

Pero Ludwig era la única persona de la cual había oído que no tubiera la frase. Aquí, todo es controlado por las palabras. Todo tu futuro, carrera, felicidad...Todo depende de las palabras en tu muñeca.

Las palabras de Gilbert se leían " _Voy a tocar una canción solo para ti" ._ Era una frase un tanto extraña, escrita en letra cursiva y Gilbert no sabia bien que hacer con ella pero al menos tenia una. Y era algo que no seria correcto ir comentando por Ludwig. ¿Con que tipo de vida iba a tener que lidiar su hermano sin una frase? El nunca encontraría la verdadera felicidad a menos que tuviera palabras.

–¿De verdad, _bruder_? ¿Un día?

–Si Ludwig, un día...

Ludwig estiro su pequeño dedo meñique, Gilbert simplemente no podía ver esos inocentes ojos mientras su dedo meñique se entrelazaba con el del pequeño.

-Quizás sera mañana. Mañana es un día especial, quizá pase. Solo... Conserva la esperanza ¿Ok, Ludwig?-dijo Gilbert repentinamente tratando de mantenerse positivo por su hermano.

Pero era difícil pensar en el futuro de Ludwig si esta no aparecía.

Sonriendo felizmente, los ojos de Ludwig brillaron con esperanza y dándole las buenas noches giro con sus pies y marchó a su dormitorio.

Arrastrándose entre las sabanas, miro su muñeca blanca. -Quizás mañana- murmuro cambiándose de lugar para tener una mejor vista de su muñeca, usando la luz de la luna que se transpasaba por las ventanas para ver.

–Espero que cuando mañana me despierte esten allí. Mis palabras. Mis palabras se mostraran, confió en ello. Querido _Gott_ , por favor haz que mi frase aparezca. Por favor. -

Después el pequeño Ludwig sin palabras presionó fuertemente su muñeca mientras caía en un profundo sueño. La siguiente mañna Ludwig se levanto con el salir del sol. Se talló los ojos mientras levantaba la manga de su pijama, rezándole rápidamente a Dios. _Van a estar allí, tienen que estar allí. Gilbert me prometió que mi frase se iba a mostrar. Por favor, por favor._

Abrio los ojos rápidamente y su estomago dio un giro cuando vio su muñeca, bacía y pálida... Trato desesperadamente que ese detalle no arruinara ese día... Oh, y un feliz cumpleaños a el.

 _Continuara...?_


	4. Trazado con Marcador

**¡Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes! De verdad me había sido imposible acabar un capitulo completo… Pff, de verdad lo siento y sin más excusas que poner les dejo el siguiente capítulo y recuerden dejar reviews si les gusto… y si no también.**

 **Disclimer: ¡Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de un japonesito loco cuyo nombre es Hidekaz!**

* * *

 **Edad de siete años**

 **Trazado con Marcador**

Durante el día Ludwig se encontró mirando múltiples veces su muñeca, esperando que de alguna manera su frase fuera a aparecer para cuando él hubiera acabado de sacar su jugo del refrigerador. Gilbert, que últimamente se estaba volviendo muy egocéntrico, no habría hecho una promesa que no se iba a cumplir.

Él tenía que tener palabras, en algún lugar. Rascando su piel, frotando la pálida piel, esperando que de alguna forma las palabras aparecieran desde debajo de su piel hasta hacerse visibles en su muñeca. Él debía tener palabras. Él quería ser justo como todos los demás, intercambiando sus frases e imaginando como sería su alma gemela, como iban a verse juntos.

Él quería participar en los juegos, quería descifrar lo que su frase completa significaba, en que situación su alma gemela y él se conocerían y por qué le diría eso. Errando por la casa, tropezó con la habitación de Gilbert y acabo frente a su escritorio en el que encontró un plumón negro, lo tomo y escribió "Ebene" en donde sus palabras deberían estar. Tenía que admitir que su muñeca se veía mucho mejor sin nada en ella.

Tallo su muñeca y vio como el marcador obscuro manchaba su muñeca, dándole un extraño color a su pálida piel. Era como una nube en una tormenta. La mancha que había creado lucia como el error de alguien que había estado borrando, pero no había podido hacerlo bien.

¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el quien no tuviera palabras? Los ojos de Ludwig le empezaron a picar mientras miraba fijamente su muñeca manchada con tinta obscura tomando su muñeca demasiado fuerte. Había escuchado conversar a su mama y Gilbert sobre él, y sabía que su madre lloraba cada vez que se ponía camisetas de mangas cortas. O cada vez que él estaba cerca de ella.

Su estómago empezó a crujir por lo que abandono la habitación de Gilbert y bajo a la cocina. Encontró a su madre apoyándose en la mesa, sosteniendo una copa de vino mientras miraba por la ventana desde cocina y ahogando secos sollozos.

–¿Mama?—llamo Ludwig caminando hacia donde ella estaba.–¿Mama, que pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Ella dio un brinco por la sorpresa, depositando la copa en la esquina de la mesa. —Ludwig…– rápidamente se secó los ojos y plasmo una sonrisa en sus labios.-¿Qué haces aquí, querido?

–Estaba hambriento—explico el menor señalando a su estómago con una mano.

–Te preparare un bocadillo—dijo ella sacando un tazón del gabinete y poniéndolo junto a su copa de vino mientras pensaba en que preparar.

–Pero mama, no me has dicho por que llorabas. —volvió a preguntar examinando a la mujer con sus ojos azules.

En lugar de contestar la señora Beilschmidt se colocó a la altura de su hijo menor y tomo la cara de Ludwig entre sus manos, sus ojos se volvían a hacer acuosos mientras lo miraba. Él no se merecía esto. Era un niño tan dulce, y no merecía el no tener su frase. ¿Por qué había dado a luz a un niño sin palabras? ¿Acaso era esto su culpa? ¿Era culpa suya el haber dado a luz a un niño sin palabras, sin alma gemela? ¿Era por su culpa que nunca encontraría la verdadera felicidad?

¿En que se convertiría ese pequeño niño parado frente a ella?

–Ludwig…- empezó a hablar, parpadeando rápidamente para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. –Lo siento. —musito abrazando al pequeño, reposando la cabeza en sus hombros. –Lo siento tanto. Mi querido especial pequeño Ludwig, lo siento tanto.

Murmuro sus palabras de arrepentimiento una y otra vez, tanto en español* como en alemán, mientras seguía abrazándolo. Ludwig no acababa de entender por qué su madre lloraba pero aun así le devolvió el abrazo y de repente comprendió por que se disculpaba.

Ludwig no se dio cuenta de que también estaba llorando.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _*En la obra_** ** _original es Ingles y Aleman._**


	5. Apatía silenciosa

**Lo siento! Se que no tengo perdón por tardarme tanto tiempo asi que en lo que duran mis vacaciones intenatre actualizar al menos una vez por semana.**

 **Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Siete Años**

 **Apatía Silenciosa**

–¡Oye Yao! ¿Cuales son tus palabras?–pregunto una chica al pequeño chino mientras corría hacia el y tomaba su muñeca en un intento de ver su muñeca en la cual se encontraba escrito en con fina caligrafía _"Soy ruso, lo se todo sobre la nieve"._

–¡Aww! Eso quiere decir que no puedo ser yo. –la niña enseño su propia frase que tenia algunas poéticas palabras en ella.

Pronto un niño alemán capto su atención, ambos caminaron en dirección al rubio con sonrisas en sus rostros. –Ludwig ¿verdad? – pregunto Yao bajando su muñeca. –¿Cuales son tus palabras, aru?

–¡Oh, si! Dinos, dinos. –pidio la chica energéticamente.

Ludwig permaneció silencioso mientras apretaba fuertemente su muñeca–¡Vamos, no seas un gatito miedica! ¡Tienes que decirnos!

Tal vez no era tan extraño. Tal vez las palabras estuvieran allí esta vez. Tal vez, solo tal vez, las apalbras iban a aparecer mágicamente. Tal vez Gott se iba a apiadar, y le iba a dar una frase que enseñar a los otros niños. Lentamente expuso su pálida muñeca.

Ludwih trato de no mostrarse demasiado despecionado cuando miro que su muñeca blanca seguía sin ningún tipo de marca.

–¿Uh?– dijeron la niña y Yao al unisono, ladeando sus cabezas en gesto de confusión.

Yao se sobresalto entendiendo todo, mostrando lo inteligente que era. –Tu...¿Tu no tienes ninguna frase?–pregunto con curiosidad pero siendo cauteloso. No era algo que se viera todos los días, después de todo.

–¡Asqueroso! –exclamo la chica, retrocediendo. –¡Vas a estar solo para siempre! ¡No te robes mis palabras!

Ludwig no tenia ni la mas remota idea sobre a que se referia. ¿Tomar sus palabras? ¿Acaso ella pensaba que era un ladrón? Su exclamación "Asqueroso" resonó en su cabeza mientras bajaba su muñeca. Era... Asqueroso ¿no?

Mientras ella corría en dirección a sus amigos susurrando sobre la condición del alemán, Yao se quedo parado silenciosamente intentando comprender todo, mientras miraba a Ludwig como si intentara evaluarlo.

–¿Donde están tus palabras, aru? –pregunto el chino, intentando descifrar el misterio que era Ludwig Beilschmidt.

–No tengo. –respondio Ludwig con un suspiro. Pensó que si podía explicar su condición quizá no era tan extraño después de todo.

Quería que alguien le dijera que no era algo extraño no tener alguna frase. Que alguien le dijera que estaba bien, que no las necesitaba. Que las palabras no lideraban su condición como persona ni su estatuto social. Que no necesitaba palabras para ser un buen ser humano. O tal vez que simplemente le dijera que no era raro.

Por supuesto, nadie dijo nada.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer~! Si te gusto espero tu review y si no te gusto entonces no hagas nada n.n**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	6. Nueve años

**Y no, Hetalia no me pertenece ni esta historia.**

* * *

 **Nueve años**

Ludwig seguía revisando cada dia y cada noche su muñeca, solo para asegurarse de que las palabras no hubieran aparecido. De un momento a otro y sin que se diera cuenta simplemente dejo de hacerlo tantas veces al día y solo lo hacia al levantarse por la mañana y antes de ir a dormir.

Una chica que era compañera de Gilbert había encontrado a su alma gemela, segun había escuchado _."¿Quisieras azúcar con eso?_ " se leía en su muñeca con una letra apresurada. Esas palabras la guiaron a un pequeño café donde conoció al que seria el amor de su vida. Ludwig no conocía a la chica, a decir verdad ni sabia su nombre pero aun así estaba celoso de ella.

Todo lo que había hecho era ir a un café y... ¡Bam! Encontró a su alma gemela. Mientras tanto el pequeño Ludwig ni siquiera tenia una. No era justo. Nada de eso era justo. Quería ser como ellos, quería ser como todos los semana que podían utilizar playeras de manga corta sin ser juzgados, y mirar a sus muñecas sonriendo porque sabían que un día esas palabras los guiarían a la felicidad.

Dejo su muñeca al descubierto.

Seguía en blanco.

Habia escuchado una historia de un chico que solamente tenia la fecha escrita en su muñeca. ¿Sabia que tan afortunado era? Saber exactamente el día en que conocería a su alma gemela, solo tenia que esperar y prepararse. Nunca tendría que preocuparse, tampoco intentar adivinar las pistas que lo guiarían a su alma gemela. Solo tenia que sentarse y esperar, como el resto. Para todos los demás solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ellos simplemente seguían con sus vidas diarias con la certeza de que por cada minuto que pasaba estaban más cerca de encontrar a esa persona especial. Desde el nacimiento lo tenían no sabian ni les importaba que hubiera un pequeño teniendo que lidiar su vida entera con una muñeca en blanco.

Y los que lo sabian simplemente huian de el como si fuera una plaga.

Caminó de vuelta a su cuarto, sentado en su cama comenzó a ver distraidamente por la ventana sin expresión alguna en su rostro y se frotaba la piel de su muñeca con las uñas arañando, torciendo y jugando con esta hasta dejarla roja, pero Ludwig no lo notaba.

Se había vuelto una especie de caricia reconfortante, lo mas cercano que podría tener al abrazo de un amigo. Ludwig había encontrado en esta acción todo el consuelo que cualquier niño de su edad encontraría en su animal de peluche favorito. Finalmente sus ojos azules notaron como las venas de sus muñecas resaltaban pulsantes al contacto de la frágil carne con sus uñas.

El rubio no podía decir desde cuando se había vuelto un habito, simplemente había empezado a hacerlo un día y al darse cuenta ya no podía parar. Era algo así como su versión personalizada de chuparse el dedo. Un acto producto de nerviosismo y preocupación.

Una parte de el pensaba que tener una frase era estúpido, que él no necesitaba nada parecido. Se tenia a si mismo, tenía a Gilbert, ¿por que necesitaría una alma gemela ademas? Claro que esto no significaba que no quisiera una. Era como un juguete que hubiera visto en una tienda, todos los demás tenían uno, pero no él. El quería ese juguete, había escuchado buenos comentarios de este, pero no lo tenía. ¿Era necesario para vivir? No. ¿Pero había hecho su vida mas feliz, mas disfrutable? Si.

Desde su ventana Ludwig podía observar a parejas caminando tomadas de las manos, envidiaba la manera en que reían y hablaban con el otro, la manera en la que los chicos podían sonreír a sus novias o novios. Sus almas gemelas. Ludwig nunca podría experimentar eso ¿verdad?

No... lo sentiría. Las palabras apreciaran. Esa frase se revelaría de alguna manera. Él solamente tenia que tener fé en la promesa que le había hecho Gilbert ¿no? las palabras estarían allí. Y Ludwig seria justamente como todos los demás, tendría un alma gemela también. Su estomago se revolvió en cuanto pensó aquello pero decidió no prestarle atención. Siguió viendo por la ventana a aquellas parejas felices, su corazón agitándose por emociones negativas hasta que el cielo se cubrió del manto nocturno y las farolas de la calle comenzaron a encenderse, la calle estaba desierta.

El corazón de Ludwig se sentía pesado por la desesperación, sin embargo se metió a la cama pensando que no era tan malo estar solo, podía sobrevivir solo ¿no es así? Claro que podía. Pero no significaba que quisiera.

Si todos los demás chicos tenían una frase entonces él también la tendría, algún día. A pesar de que sus pensamientos lo estaban deprimiendo seguía viendo al techo con ojos opacos entrecerrandolos en la obscuridad de su sombría recamara.

Cada vez que checaba su muñeca se sentía mas decepcionando de que las palabras que buscaba no se encontraran allí. Pero si no checaba siempre estaba tan esperanzado y curioso de que la siguiente vez que viera tal vez hubieran aparecido. Todas las noches eran como Navidad, yendo a dormir exaltado de que cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente podría encontrar una montaña de regalos para él. Pero en lugar de eso cada mañana era como si no encontrara nada bajo el árbol navideño o ver a su muñeca y no tener palabras en ella.

Solo tenia que confiar en la promesa de Gilbert. Era todo lo que tenia que hacer. Tenia que creer que algún día despertaría con palabras en su muñeca, y algún día eso se volvería realidad, y seria como los demás niños. Y entonces podría hacer amigos, y cuando fuera mayor casarse... Definitivamente todo seria perfecto.

El alemán se inclino rozando con sus dedos el interruptor de su lampara iluminando un poco la habitación colocando sus temblorosos dedos en el borde de la manga de su pijama azul claro teniendo una fiera batalla mental en el proceso. Una parte de el, la parte esperanzada, estaba ansiosa, diciendo que levantara la tela de una vez y que la frase se hallaría ahí. Pero aun así la otra parte de él decía que apagara la lampara y se fuera a dormir. Que no se hiciera mas daño del ya hecho.

El rubio cerro sus ojos fuertemente y subió el cobertor hasta su nariz, apretando sus ojos deseando que le entrara el sueño finalmente para no tener que pensar en palabras y almas gemelas hasta que el sol brillara en lo alto del cielo y tuviera que ir al colegio. Ese día al irse a dormir ya no le rezo a Dios para que sus palabras aparecieran.

Esa noche Ludwig se fue a dormir sin checar su muñeca para nada.

* * *

 **No merezco ni perdón ni nada, no actualice esto desde hace unos tres meses. Simplemente me había enfrascado en otros proyectos y la escuela me estaba ahogando pero ya estoy de vacaciones asi que actualizare mucho mas seguido, mínimo una vez por semana.**

 **Agradezco los favs, followers y reviews.**

 **Kira.**


	7. Los deseos del cumpleañero

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen y tampoco esta historia.

* * *

 **Diez Años (Parte 1)**

 **Los Deseos del Cumpleañero**

-¿Entonces… alguna palabra hoy?- preguntó Gilbert cautelosamente en la mañana del décimo cumpleaños de Ludwig despertando a este último.

El hermano mayor deseaba desesperadamente que ahora que Ludwig era más grande las palabras aparecieran. _Tenían_ que aparecer pronto ¿no? Debían aparecer. El futuro entero del niño dependía de si tenía palabras o no. Su hermanito menor era asombroso (no tanto como el mismo, por supuesto, pero aun así lo era) por supuesto que deseaba que _West_ obtuviera unas. Era natural querer su felicidad.

El cumpleañero intento enfocar sus ojos azul pálido y quitarse el sueño mientras movía su brazo hasta que este quedo frente su cara. Nada. Ludwig movió su cabeza a los lados para responderle a su hermano, aunque la respuesta había sido obvia para el rubio desde el principio.

Para Ludwig, todos los días sin palabras era como ser golpeado en la cabeza por una silla y poco después arrollado por un auto. Todos los días en que escuchaba a los demás niños susurrar sus palabras, cada vez que veía a las niñas reír y murmurar sobre quien creían que eran sus palabras, o cuando intercambiaban sus ilusiones de cómo sería su alma gemela.

Todo eso se sentía simplemente como ser apuñalado.

En su décimo cumpleaños, Ludwig pensó que _Gott_ debía odiarlo realmente por no permitirle tener palabras.

- _Bruder_ , lo siento.-se disculpó Gilbert poniendo una mano en su hombro -¿Qué tal si hacemos unos panqueques y cocinamos algo de wrust? ¿Suena bien?

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza siguiendo al mayor rumbo a la cocina.- ¿Mamá está aquí?

Gilbert se congelo en su lugar intentando bajar la harina. –No Ludwig, esta trabajando de nuevo. – hizo una pausa, y Gilbert podía decir por la mirada de Ludwig, que trato de esconder, que estaba realmente decepcionado de que su madre últimamente no pasara tiempo en la casa.

Ella había comenzado a llegar tarde, regresando únicamente para cambiarse de ropa y volver a salir. Ella aseguraba que era trabajo, Ludwig le creía. Gilbert por otra parte dudaba de la veracidad de esas palabras pero no decía nada. Ninguno de los dos sabía a donde iba pero siempre acababa regresando así que estaba bien.

Cuando ese silencio acabo, Gilbert se sintió abrumado por la cara sin esperanzas de su hermano. ¿Por qué no estaba en casa? Era el cumpleaños de su especial Ludwig. Ella debería de estar ahí. Nuevamente ambos lo sabían pero no dijeron ni una palabra más de ese asunto. -¿Qué tal si agregamos chispas de chocolate?

Eso logro que una pequeña sonrisa se instalara en el rostro de Ludwig.- ¿En serio?- pegunto emocionado.

-Enserio, enserio.-contesto el albino colocando sobre la mesa una pequeña bolsa de chispas.-Tienes suerte, soy el mejor hermano en todo el universo. –una risa se escapó de sus labios mientras agregaba el chocolate a la mezcla. –Soy tan asombroso.

Ludwig le dio una mirada extrañada como preguntando _"¿En serio?"_

-Si no quieres aceptar que soy asombroso me voy a comer todas las chispas de chocolate yo solo.

El niño arqueo las cejas peo luego suspiró resignado.- Bien, bien, eres asombroso, ahora dame las chispas.

Gilbert sonrió por su victoria y le paso la bolsa de chispas.

Mientras el adolescente albino se encontraba en medio de uno de sus monólogos de cuan asombroso era, Ludwig divagaba en donde podría estar su madre. Era su cumpleaños, después de todo, ¿Qué podría ser más importante que celebrar su cumpleaños?

Después supuso que simplemente su cumpleaños no era un muy buen motivo de celebración. Pero aun así debía de admitir que estaría bien tener allí a su madre como todos los años pasados. Pero a final de cuentas iba a regresar ¿no?

Mientras hacían la mezcla para los panqueques, Gilbert diligente agitando y Ludwig poniendo chispas de chocolate, el menor mordía sus labios antes de suspirar y preguntar finalmente aquello en lo que había estado pensando todo el día.

- _Bruder_ … ¿Algún día tendré mis palabras?

Gilbert se quedó en silencio un buen rato y el corazón de Ludwig se hundió. Comprendiendo su error el albino se apresuró en responder – Quiero decir, obviamente aparecerán tus palabras, no te preocupes tanto Ludwig. Todos tienen palabras y tú no eres la excepción.

-Dudaste… En realidad no lo sabes.- afirmo el niño arrugando sus cejas y mirando a sus pies.

Hubo otra pausa. – Hey, soy tu asombroso hermano mayor, por supuesto que se si vas a conseguir tus palabras. Y estoy diciendo que lo harás. – dijo el de dieciséis años con una agradable sonrisa antes de volver a prestar atención en la mezcla.

En su cumpleaños número diez Ludwig perdió la fe en aquella promesa hecha con Gilbert cuatro años atrás.

Los panqueques se estaban acabando de cocer en el sartén, Ludwig se mantuvo al lado de la estufa viendo como el albino les daba vuelta en el aire con ayuda de una espátula halagándose a sí mismo en voz alta cada vez que lo hacía y Ludwig por su parte estaba auténticamente sorprendido de que solo tres panqueques hubieran acabado en el piso, aunque seguramente quedara una mancha circular en el suelo por cada uno.

- _West_ , ve por un plato.- ordeno Gilbert tomando uno de los panqueques con la espátula, el rubio se apresuró en acatar la orden tomando un palto amarillo de cerámica para que ahí se colocara el desayuno.

Comieron en silencio, y la comida solo estaba ligeramente quemada, Gilbert comenzó a untar jarabe de maple, mantequilla y crema batida sobre sus cuatro panques mientras Ludwig se quejaba por el nada saludable desayuno de su hermano. El prefería ponerle solamente un poco de mantequilla y jarabe.


	8. Los deseos del cumpleañero (2)

Lameeeeento taaaaanto la tardanza, no saben qué tan apenada estoy, la escuela y una relación fallida me consumieron por completo el poco tiempo que tenía. De nuevo, lo siento.

Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad todavía, si lo fueran Italia nunca habría dejado a Doitsu en la friendzone… Lo habría dejado en la Germanzone por Lovi-Love.

 _La historia no es de mi propiedad tampoco, esta es simplemente una traducción, todos los créditos a su autora._

* * *

 **Diez Años (Parte Dos)**

 **Los Deseos del Cumpleañero.**

Gilbert y Ludwig comieron en silencio, por suerte los panques solo estaban ligeramente quemados o malhechos. Gilbert sumergió sus panques en miel, mantequilla y crema pastelera mientras que Ludwig se limitó a encogerse en su silla con cierto disgusto por la comida tan "saludable" que su hermano estaba creando. Él prefería poner una pequeña cantidad de miel y mantequilla.

− ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer hoy?− preguntó Gilbert mientras encajaba en su tenedor una gran porción de comida antes de llevárselo a la boca.− En realidad no hay nada asombroso que haya planeado, así que cualquier cosa no-tan-asombrosa que estés pensando está bien.

Mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco Ludwig corto un pedazo de sus panques. –No he pensado en nada a decir verdad, ¿Qué te parece ver una película? – quizá después aprovecharía para ir a caminar. Por supuesto que él no dijo lo que en verdad quería hacer ese día. Lo que en realidad quería involucraba a él, su hermano y su madre pasando un buen momento juntos. Pero su madre ni siquiera estaba en casa así que no era una posibilidad.

De cualquier forma siempre había un siguiente año ¿verdad?, o quizá ella estaba ocupada preparando una gran sorpresa que él no quería arruinar. O simplemente estaba trabajando y podrían hacer algo mañana. Ludwig no sabía que teoría era la correcta, lo único que sabía era que quería a su madre de vuelta.

El niño alemán ya había descubierto que la promesa de Gilbert no era verdadera, no había manera de que algo peor pudiera pasar de cualquier forma, una parte de él le quería gritar a su hermano por haberle mentido y otra la otra parte más razonable entendía que no era la culpa de Gilbert. Él solo había hecho su trabajo como hermano mayor.

El jamás iba a tener esas dichosas palabras, ni siquiera Gilbert podría convencerlo de lo contrario ahora. Sacudiendo su cabeza cortó otro trozo de panque y se lo llevo a la boca.

Después de haber lavado los trastes Ludwig se sentó en el sofá de la sala con su hermano mayor (que había insistido en hacer un "asombroso" fuerte de cojines) y así comenzaron un maratón de películas. Pero el alemán de ojos azules no le prestaba real atención a ninguna de las películas que pasaban en la televisión.

Había muchos pensamientos en su mente y cada pequeño ruido hacia que precipitadamente se volteara en dirección a la puerta esperando ver a su madre con un pastel y una disculpa por llegar tarde. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó y el cielo comenzó a oscurecer los parpados de Ludwig se comenzaron a hacer pesados hasta que quedó dormitando.

Pero él no quería dormir, quería estar despierto para cuando su madre volviera del trabajo. Asi que con esfuerzo y enfocando los ojos en las borrosas sombras Ludwig se quedó despierto esperando un abrazo de su madre.

En su décimo cumpleaños la madre de Ludwig no volvió a casa. Y cuando por fin abrió la puerta en la mañana tambaleante por el cansancio ni siquiera miro a su hijo que había caído dormido en el sofá antes de entrar a su habitación.

 _Continuara…_


End file.
